Lost Memories
by Akari Jones Kirkland
Summary: Arthur y Alfred eran mejores amigos cuando eran pequeños, pero un accidente cambia la vida de ambos, son separados, Arthur pierde la memoria y no recuerda nada. Él vive en el castillo junto con el príncipe Kiku. Arthur y Alfred se vuelven a encontrar pero ninguno recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos. UsUk
1. Un accidente

_**Bueeeeno, esta vez traigo un Fic de UsUk :3 mi segunda pareja favorita de Hetalia agsfasghas x33 y pues nada… espero que les guste mi Fic UsUk, y pueda seguir escribiendo de UsUk~ **_

_**Pues… ¡A empezar!**_

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años, cuando Arthur aún era un pobre niño indefenso de solo 4 años, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, y sus hermanos lo habían abandonado, estaba completamente solo. Pero, solo tenía alguien, un amigo suyo que era su vecino, Alfred, quien lo consideraba un hermano, porque durante sus cuatro años de vida Alfred había sido su único amigo quien lo acompaño durante esos cuatro años. Cuando la familia de Alfred se enteró del accidente de la familia Kirkland y que Arthur había quedado solo, decidieron cuidarlo a él como si fuera un miembro de la familia, Arthur estaba feliz pues pasaría toda su vida con su mejor amigo…. O eso es lo que creía.<p>

Cuatro años después, cuando Arthur tenía 8 y Alfred 7. Ambos habían ido al mercado a comprar lo que se necesitaría para la cena.

-Hey Arthi~ después de que regresemos, ¡Hay que jugar en el busque!- Había dicho Alfred mientras cargaba una sesta de fruta y sus ojos brillaban con la idea, pero Arthur no estaba muy convencido.

-No lo sé Al… Puede que sea peligroso ir al bosque…- Dijo Arthur igual, cargando una sesta de comida, Alfred lo había mirado, y había visto la inseguridad de Arthur, Alfred sonrió y con la mano que tenía desocupada agarro la de Arthur.

-¡No tengas miedo Arthi!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa -¡Yo te protegeré de todo el peligro!- Al escuchar eso Arthur había volteado la mirada con cierto rubor en la cara, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Al!- Dijo y luego asintió con la cabeza –Entonces hay que apresurarnos para llegar pronto y vayamos al busque- Alfred y Arthur comenzaron a ir más rápido pero vieron que las personas huían, ambos no sabían porque.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están corriendo?- _Escucho Arthur que las personas empezaba a hablar.  
><em>-Un grupo de asesinos están atacando, están muy cercas del puerto- <em>Cuando Arthur escucho eso, no se podía mover, estaba paralizado.

-*¿¡E-En el puerto!?... No… no puede ser… cercas esta la casa de Al…*- Pensó mientras miraba a Alfred muy asustado.

-A-Arthi…. ¿Q-que está pasando?- Pregunto Alfred mientras miraba con miedo la cara de Arthur, Arthur no contesto y empezó a correr hacía la casa de Alfred -¡Hey Arthi! ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto mientras comenzaba a correr también detrás de Arthur.

Ambos corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Alfred. Arthur había llegado primero y vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta

-No no no no no- Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la casa, y vio… que toda la sangre estaba por todo el suelo y paredes, vio que los padres de Alfred estaban muertos, Arthur estaba shock, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Hey Arthi! ¡No corras así de la nada!- Reclamo Alfred con cansancio, pero antes de que llegara a ver, Arthur tapo los ojos de Alfred y lo llevo arrastras y se escondieron detrás de un barril que había ahí -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Arthi?- Preguntaba mientras intentaba quitar las manos de Arthur, pero Arthur no contesto aún seguía paralizado por lo que había visto. Poco tiempo después Arthur había escuchado voces que salían de la casa de Alfred, de inmediato se asustó –Arthi… déjame ver- Seguía diciendo, Arthur luego quito sus manos y se las puso en la boca de Alfred.

-Shhhh….- Pronunció mientras miraba a Alfred, este guardo silencio, Arthur alzo cuidadosamente la mirada y vio, a los asesinos que salía de la casa de Alfred.

_-¡Waaa! Que desperdicio… no había nada valioso en esa asquerosa casa- _Dijo uno de los asesinos mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca, Arthur se había enojado, quería golpearlos por lo que habían dicho, pero sabía que si salía él y Alfred no vivirían, así que solo los miro. Los asesinos caminaron lentamente, Arthur ya quería que se fueran. Pero no se dio cuenta que poco a poco sus manos habían bajado dejando la boca de Alfred libre.

-¡Arthi! ¡Casi me ahogo!- Se quejó Alfred a todo pulmón, Arthur se había asustado y enseguida miro a Alfred, se le aventó y volvió a tapar su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían llamado la atención de los asesinos, ellos se acercaron y con una patada aparto el barril que los cubría.

_-Mira nada más, son dos pequeños niñitos- _Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Arthur los miro muy asustado, y Alfred no sabía lo que pasaba. Arthur empujo a Alfred detrás de él, con intenciones de protegerlo, su cuerpo temblaba. El hombre al ver eso comenzó a reír.

_-¡Jajajaja! ¿Pretendes TU proteger a alguien?- _Dijo mientras reía, Arthur estaba muy enojado, pero también muy asustado, el asesino se acercó y tomo a Alfred de la camisa y lo alzo, Arthur no sabía que hacer estaba muy asustado de que algo le pasará a Alfred, Alfred también estaba asustado entonces empezó a llorar _–Vaya fracaso, no pudiste protegerlo-_ Dijo mientras miraba a Alfred, Arthur miro a su alrededor y vio que había un palo, lo tomo y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al hombre, este soltó a Alfred que había caído al suelo. El hombre fue ayudado por sus compañeros aún seguía riendo _–Vaya vaya… Sí que tienes agallas para golpear a alguien como yo-_ dijo mientras se sobaba la parte en donde fui golpeado. Alfred miro asustado a Arthur.

-A-Arthi…- Dijo, Arthur miro al hombre que se le acercaba, luego el hombre tomo a Arthur de la camisa, lo alzó y quedo cara a él.

_-Pero no eres más que un sucio niño-_ Dijo para luego aventar a Arthur al suelo, Alfred se asustó mucho, pero no podía moverse pues tenía mucho miedo, Arthur estaba en el suelo, con mucho dolor pues lo había aventado muy fuerte, pero antes de que se pudiera levantar fue aplastado por el pie del asesino que reía sin parar _–Te ves muy patético-_ Dijo mientras seguía golpeando a Arthur con su pie.

-A-Alfred… H-huye…- Dijo Arthur mientras miraba a Alfred, este lo negó con la cabeza.

-¡No me iré sin ti!- Dijo Alfred mientras corría y empujaba al hombre quien cayó al suelo, los demás asesinos tomaron a Alfred de los brazos. El hombre se volvió a parar.

_-Son realmente unos niños valientes-_ Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cuchillo, eso lo pudo ver Arthur –_Pero creo que este será su último día de vida- _Dijo, Arthur con gran esfuerzo se levantó y jalo la ropa del hombre.

-N-no…. Le hagas d-daño a é-él… - Dijo, el hombre lo miro, y les dio una señal a los demás, estos soltaron a Alfred.

_-Mmm… nos podrían dar algo por él-_ Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el rostro de Arthur, al escuchar eso, Arthur se asustó mucho _–Tiene buen rostro…- _Dijo, luego le dio un fuerte golpe a Arthur en el estómago, Arthur cayó al suelo, el hombre lo tomo _-¡Bien chicos! ¡Hemos sacado algo bueno de este lugar! Hay que largarnos ya- _Dijo mientras ponía a Arthur en sus hombros. Alfred cuando escucho eso comenzó a llorar, no quería ser separado de Arthur. Los hombres se dirigieron un carruaje y comenzaron a subirse a él. Alfred corrió hacía donde estaban ellos.

-¡No! ¡Devuélvanme a Arthur!- Dijo, uno de los hombres le dio un golpe a Alfred quien había caído al suelo.

_-Hay irnos lo más pronto posible…. Los guardias ya están empezando a buscarlo- _Dijo una chica que había ahí mientras que miraba que se acercaban guardias reales, el hombre que traía a Arthur se dirigió a la parte de atrás.

-A-Alfred… Cuídate mucho…- Murmuro Arthur mientras cerraban los ojos y bajaba la mirada, el hombre abrió la parte trasera y aventó a Arthur ahí y cerró la puerta, el hombre se subió y el carruaje comenzó a avanzar.

-Arthi…. N-No te vayas- Murmuro Alfred mientras miraba como el carruaje se iba, luego su vista se nublo y se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas, Arthur había despertado en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba donde el hombre lo había arrojado, él sabía que seguía el carruaje en movimiento, Arthur había abrazado sus piernas y lentamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero escucho un ruido extraño, él alzó la mirada y vio que no estaba solo, había alguien más ahí, estaba atado en las manos, piernas, boca y ojos, no se podía mover, Arthur pudo notar que también era un niño pues era pequeño, Arthur se le acercó al niño, cuando lo toco él niño dio un pequeño salto, estaba temblando.<p>

-N-No te preocupes, no te haré daño…- Dijo mientras le intentaba desatar las manos. Poco tiempo después le había desatado todo, él niño se había quitado la venda que se encontraba en sus ojos: Era un niño muy pequeño, de cabello color negro, y ojos cafés. Sus ojos se encontraban como los de Arthur, lleno de lágrimas -¿T-También te secuestraron?- Pregunto tímidamente, el niño asintió con delicadeza sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-T-Tengo miedo…- Dijo aquel niño mientras sus lágrimas crecían más, Arthur pensó y pensó, volteo la mirada y vio la puerta, que no estaba muy bien cerrada, esa era una gran oportunidad, Arthur se puso de pie mientras le miraba al niño.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!- Dijo mientras intentaba sonreír, el niño miro a Arthur aun si dejar de llorar.

-¿E-En serio?- Dijo entre sollozos, Arthur había asentido con la cabeza, él tomo las manos del niño y lo ayudo a pararse –G-Gracias… Am…- Dijo el niño mientras pensaba cual podría ser el nombre de Arthur.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur Kirkland!- Dijo, el niño sonrió y tomo fuertemente la mano de Arthur.

-M-Mi nombre es K-Kiku Honda…- Dijo, al escuchar eso Arthur lo miro sorprendido

-¿Honda? Eres… el hijo de los reyes Honda- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Kiku, este asintió la cabeza, Arthur estaba sorprendido de que el hijo de los reyes había sido secuestrado, con más motivo tenía que sacar a él y a Kiku de ese lugar. Se acercó a la puerta, vio que necesitaría algo delgado para poder quitar el pequeño seguro que mantenía cerrado la puerta. Busco a su alrededor algo que le pudiera ayudar, pero no encontraba nada –Rayos…- Murmuro Arthur, Kiku se acercó también a la puerta la miro cuidadosamente y pensó el mismo plan de Arthur.

-E-Este… Arthur…- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un brazalete, con sus manos fue quitando la forma circular que tenía, y la convirtió en una delgada barita -¿E-Esto podrá servir?- Dijo, Arthur al verlo sonrió.

-¡Perfecto Kiku! ¡Eso nos servirá de mucho!- Dijo Arthur mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a Kiku y tomaba la barita que había hecho él. Arthur se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado comenzó a intentar a quitar el seguro. Tardo varios minutos pero por fin había quitado el seguro y la puerta se abrió, al ver el paisaje vio que iban muy rápido –Kiku- Lo llamo, este se le acerco y tomo el brazo de Arthur –Esto dolerá así que agárrate fuerte- Le indicó a Kiku, este asintió con la cabeza y apretó más fuerte su agarre al brazo de Arthur, pero antes de que saltaran, el carruaje se había detenido muy fuerte lo que hizo que diera un salto la parte trasera, y Arthur y Kiku cayeran fuera del carruaje, ambos rodaron por un pequeño bosque. Cuando por fin ya había acabado de rodar, Arthur se había golpeado muy fuerte lo que hizo que se desmayara.

-¿A-Arthur?... ¿E-Estas bien?- Pregunto Kiku mientras se le acercaba a Arthur, al no escuchar una respuesta de él se preocupó -¡A-Arthur! ¡D-Despierta!- Dijo mientras lo movía, pero Arthur no hacía nada, se le acercó más, pudo escuchar que su corazón aún latía, Kiku se sintió muy aliviado. Tomo a Arthur del brazo y con su fuerza intento llevar a Arthur de regreso, aunque no sabía en donde estaban.

Luego de dos horas, Kiku encontró a los guardias que lo buscaban se sintió muy feliz cuando lo encontraron.

-Por favor… llévenlo pronto con un médico- Dijo Kiku mientras que un guardia ayudaba a Kiku a cargar a Arthur.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto el guardia, Kiku sonrió.

-Fue él quien me salvo, quiero devolverle el favor- Dijo. Luego a los dos los llevaron de regreso al reino. Cuando llegaron, llevaron a Arthur a una habitación del reino junto con un médico. Cuando el médico salió Kiku entró rápidamente a la habitación, vio que Arthur aún seguía inconsciente, Kiku se sentó aún lado y espero ahí hasta que Arthur despertara. Tardo como dos horas para que Arthur despertara, cuando abrió sus ojos lentamente, Kiku le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Arthur!- Dijo Kiku, Arthur miro a Kiku confundido.

-Qui… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Arthur, Kiku se separó de él.

-No… ¿No sabes quién soy?- Pregunto, Arthur lo negó con la cabeza, Kiku miro preocupado a Arthur -¿Sabes quién eres?- Arthur había vuelto a negarlo -¿No recuerdas nada?- Pregunto, Arthur volteo la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Solo recuerdo una cosa…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar la ventana –Alfred…- Dijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya sé ya sé… ¡¿Qué pasará con Arthur y Alfred?! DDD: ni yo misma lo sé (? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo :33 y se hayan quedado con la duda muajajaja soy malota (? <strong>_

_**Esperen por el siguiente capítulo, espero que no sea esperar mucho jujuju ^^Uu dejen sus Reviews :33 **_


	2. Rencuentro

_**Segundo Cap. x333 espero que les guste owo porque a mi si me está gustando (?**_

* * *

><p>Dieciséis años pasaron después del accidente, Arthur nunca recupero su memoria, solo recordaba el nombre de Alfred, se había quedado a vivir en el castillo junto con Kiku, Kiku se había encariñado mucho con él. Arthur y Kiku nunca más salieron del castillo, por el miedo de que pasara lo de la otra vez. Pero ese día decidieron por fin salir del castillo y dar un paseo por el pueblo.<p>

-¿Esta seguro de salir?- Pregunto uno de los sirvientes a Kiku, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo que conocer el pueblo que dentro de poco gobernaré- Dijo Kiku mientras salía de esa habitación y se dirigió al pasillo donde había una gran ventana con el paisaje de todo el pueblo, ahí estaba Arthur, mirando el pueblo –Arthur- Dijo mientras se le acercaba, Arthur volteo la mirada, vaya que había cambiado, era más alto, pareciera que sus ojos se volvieron aún más verdes de cuando era pequeño, y su cabello era igual, o más dorado que en aquel entonces.

-Kiku- Dijo mientras le daba un sonrisa a él, Kiku lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Entonces no me acompañaras?- Pregunto Kiku, Arthur volvió a mirar el paisaje.

-¿Realmente quieres que lo haga?- Pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, Kiku asintió con la cabeza y respondió con un sí, Arthur volvió a mirar a Kiku y le sonrió.

-Está bien, vayamos- Dijo, Al escuchar eso Kiku sonrió y se dirigió junto con Arthur fuera del castillo, pero claro, no irían solos, unos cuantos guardias los acompañarían. Luego, se dirigieron al pueblo.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Alfred!- Grito un hombre de cabello café y ojos verdes -¡Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy!- Dijo, Alfred volteo y le sonrió al hombre, él también había crecido, sus ojos eran igual de azules, y su cabello había crecido pero estaba algo despeinado pues había estado trabajando.<p>

-¡Hola Antonio!- Dijo Alfred mientras se limpiaba el sudor –Jejeje gracias- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vaya que eres fuerte, solo tú puedes cargar todo esas cajas llenas de pescado sin cansarse jajaja- Dijo Antonio mientras le daba a Alfred un vaso de agua, este lo acepto y tomo de un solo trago se tomó el agua.

-Hey chicos- Dijo un chico de cabello blando y ojos rojos -¿Ya saben que el príncipe Honda se paseara por el pueblo?- Dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de ellos dos.

-Oh… Gilbert- Dijo Antonio.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Alfred –Normalmente el príncipe no sale del castillo- Dijo mientras miraba a Gilbert.

-Así era pero, al parecer dará un paseo- Dijo, Alfred se levantó y comenzó a caminar

-¡Bien! Quiero conocer al tal príncipe- Dijo Alfred mientras se alejaba. Camino y camino, hasta que vio en el camino mucha gente, Alfred se acercó a ellos y entro entre toda la gente para poder ver –Disculpa yo solo quiero ver- Dijo, cuando estaba hasta el frente, vio al príncipe Honda, que saludaba y sonreía pero… eso no fue lo que había llamado la atención de Alfred, miro a la persona que venía detrás del príncipe, era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur. También venía saludando, luego volteo la mirada, su mirada y la de Alfred se cruzaron, Alfred se había paralizado al ver los ojos verdes de Arthur, e igual sucedió con Arthur, Arthur no avanzaba por mirar a Alfred hasta que alguien le llamo su atención.

-Arthur… ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Kiku, Arthur tardo en responder.

-A-Ah… no no pasa nada- Dijo mientras miraba a Kiku y comenzaba a caminar, cuando Kiku volteo, Arthur miro por última vez a Alfred, para luego darle una sonrisa a él, Alfred se había sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de Arthur, luego Kiku y Arthur avanzaron. Alfred se había alejado de toda la gente y se dirigió a un gran árbol que estaba cerca se sentó debajo de dicho árbol y soltó un suspiro.

-Esos ojos… estoy seguro que los he visto antes- Dijo Alfred mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba los de Arthur –Y su sonrisa… era hermosa- Suspiraba y suspiraba.

* * *

><p>A Arthur le pasaba lo mismo que a Alfred, le hacía conocidos esos ojos, no se concentraba para nada, solo recordaba los ojos de Alfred. Kiku pudo notar que Arthur seguía algo distraído, él pesaba que si compraba frutas, lo cual le encantaban a Arthur, estaría menos distraído. Así que llamo a una chica que los acompañaba y dijo:<p>

-¿Podrías comprar algo de fruta?- Pregunto Kiku a la chica, esta asintió con la cabeza –De preferencia manzana y fresas, a Arthur le gusta mucho- Dijo, pero antes de que la chica se fuese, Arthur interrumpió, pues había escuchado lo que había dicho Kiku.

-Permíteme ir yo- Dijo Arthur mientras sonreía, Kiku no quería que Arthur se separar –Por favor Kiku, quiero conocer este pueblo, cuando éramos pequeño jamás tuve la oportunidad de dar un paseo y conocer a la gente- Dijo, Kiku lo miro y luego dio un suspiro, tenía razón, Arthur tenía que conocer al pueblo por lo menos una vez, así que no se negó.

-Está bien Arthur- Dijo –Pero no quiero que te demores demasiado- Al escuchar eso Arthur, le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kiku, y se marchó, Kiku miro hacía donde se alejaba Arthur hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Arthur se paseó por todo el pueblo, viéndolo cuidadosamente, y preguntando donde podía conseguir fruta, ya que "Nunca" habías estado fuera del castillo. Cuando por fin ya había conseguido la fruta, pensó que seguir paseando por el pueblo, hasta que llego a lugar con mucho césped y un gran árbol, se acercó a dicho árbol porque nunca había visto uno tan grande. Cuando estaba lo suficiente cercas vio que ahí estaba Alfred, con el que había cruzado miradas. Arthur se le acerco más y lo miro, Alfred parecía haberse quedado dormido, Arthur lo observo, tenía la sensación de haber visto lo mismo en algún lugar, pero no podía recordar.

-¿Por qué será que se me hace tan familiar?- Se preguntó así mismo mientras seguía mirándolo, pero justo cuando dijo eso, Alfred abrió de golpe los ojos, agarro a Arthur por los brazos y lo había jalado dejándolo debajo de él, y con una mano suya tenía acorralado el cuello de Arthur -¡Ouch!- Se quejó Arthur al recibir el golpe del impacto. Cuando Alfred vio bien quien era de inmediato aparto su mano y se separó de Arthur lo más rápido que pudo -¡Eso dolió idiota!- Siguió quejándose mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¡Disculpa!-Se disculpó Alfred –Pensé que sería alguien malvado- Dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger la fruta que había caído del cesto que tenía Arthur.

-Así que a esto se refería Kiku con que había peligros…- Murmuro Arthur.

-Además…- Dijo Alfred mientras le daba la fruta a Arthur, este se la arrebato con enojo -¡¿Qué hacías ahí parado?!- Al escuchar eso Arthur desvió la mirada.

-S-Solo quise verte- Dijo Arthur –Eres la persona que me miro cuando estaba con el príncipe Kiku- Dijo, al escuchar eso Alfred sonrió.

-¡Ya veo! Eres esa persona de inmensas cejas- Dijo Alfred, Arthur se había molestado, se levantó y toma la cesta de fruta.

-¡Púdrete!- Dijo Arthur mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Alfred había sostenido el brazo de Arthur impidiéndolo avanzar. Arthur miro aún más molesto a Alfred.

-¡No te vayas por favor!- Dijo Alfred –Solo bromeaba, no te enfades- Alfred miro directo a los ojos de Arthur, este se sonrojo un poco, pero termino por aceptar. Se había sentado aún lado de él, Alfred al ver eso sonrió -¡Bien! ¡Comencemos de nuevo!- Dijo mientras miraba a Arthur –Dime cuál es tu nombre- Dijo, Arthur lo miro y luego volteo la mirada a ver el cielo azul.

-Arthur Kirkland- Dijo, Alfred se le hacía muy conocido ese nombre, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había escuchado -¿Y el tuyo?- Pregunto, ahora su mirada se fijaba en Alfred.

-¡Alfred F. Jones!- Dijo, cuando Arthur escucho el nombre de "Alfred" soltó una pequeña risa, lo cual fue notado por Alfred -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto.

-Oh nada nada Jejeje- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos –Lo que pasa es que…- La pequeña sonrisa que tenía había desaparecido y volvió a fijar la mirada en el cielo –Cuando era pequeño… tuve un accidente y perdí todas mi memorias, mis memorias comenzaron a crearse después del accidente, cuando desperté un día en el castillo, y todo lo que recordaba es el nombre de Alfred-.

-¿Era tu hermano?- Pregunto, Arthur alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, por más que intente en recordar mis memorias nunca regresaron… pensé que sabiendo cual fue el accidente recordaría algo, pero el príncipe Kiku jamás me lo dijo, solo que dijo que yo era su amigo- Dijo, pero antes que Alfred dijera algo, Arthur siguió hablando –Pero eso es cosa del pasado, me da algo de tristeza recordar eso- Volvió a mirar a Alfred, este sonrió, no quería seguir preguntando del pasado de Arthur –Tu turno, cuéntame de ti- Dijo.

-Sobre mi em…- Dijo mientras miraba el césped –Pues, tengo recuerdos muy vagos sobre mi infancia, mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tan solo era un niño, recuerdo haber tenido un amigo… pero no sé qué fue de él, lo había secuestrado… supongo que ahora está muerto- Dijo sin alejar la mirada del suelo.

-Vaya, ambos tenemos una infancia difícil- dijo Arthur, Alfred miro a Arthur y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es cierto- Dijo Alfred, luego quedo pensativo por un momento-Hum, supongo que no habías salido del castillo… jamás te había visto en el pueblo- dijo, Arthur giro y miro a Alfred, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, el príncipe Kiku nunca me dejo salir del castillo, hasta ahora, y es porque salió- Dijo Arthur.

-Veo que el príncipe te quiere mucho- Dijo Alfred, Arthur al escuchar eso, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que si… creo que soy su único amigo, aunque a veces se pasa un poco, ya que antes ni me dejaba salir al jardín- Dijo.

-A lo mejor lo hace porque… tiene que ver con algo de tu accidente- Arthur no había pensado en eso, tal vez tenía razón, nunca se había preguntado el por qué hacía eso Kiku.

-Es posible que tengas razón- Dijo, pero no le dio tanta importancia, pues no le molestaba quedarse en el castillo, al contrario, le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con Kiku.

* * *

><p>Todo ese día, Arthur y Alfred se la pasaron hablando, hablaban de las cosas que les habían ocurrido en su pasado, reían y reían por las historias de ambos, les agradaba la compañía del otro.<p>

-Entonces le dije "Antonio eso no es cerveza" y ya era muy tarde- Dijo Alfred entre risas, al escuchar eso, Arthur comenzó a reírse, a Alfred le gustaba la risa de Arthur, por esa razón le contó las historias más graciosas que le había pasado.

-Que tonto- Dijo Arthur aun riéndose, luego de su bolsillo saco un pequeño reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde, se alarmo, no había tomado en cuenta el tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde. Alzo la mirada y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo, de inmediato se levantó.

-¿Pasa algo Arthur?- Pregunto Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur, este asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es muy tarde! Tengo que regresar al castillo- Dijo Arthur mientras tomaba la cesta de fruta que por cierto, Alfred y Arthur habían comido algunas de las frutas.

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur, Arthur devolvió la mirada algo molesto.

-¡Si! Mira ya casi está anocheciendo, le había dicho al príncipe Kiku que regresaría pronto- Dijo mientras comenzaba a dar pasos –Adiós- Dijo aun avanzando pero Alfred tomo del brazo de Arthur y lo jalo, este volvió a caer al suelo, cuando alzo la mirada sus miradas se cruzaron como la primera vez, Arthur no había entendido porque lo hizo, pero de ver la cara de Alfred no puedo enojarse con él.

-¡Arthur!- Dijo Alfred mientras tomaba las manos de Arthur, al momento en que Alfred hizo eso, el corazón de Arthur empezó a latir muy rápido sin saber por qué -¿Mañana nos podemos volver a ver?- Pregunto sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes de Arthur, al escuchar eso, Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, este de inmediato desvió la mirada y se levantó.

-E-Esta bien- Dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta-¡P-Pero no lo hago por ti! E-Es solo que tenía tiempo- Dijo, Alfred al escuchar eso se le aventó a Arthur en un fuerte abrazo -¿Q-Que haces?- Pregunto mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba a Alfred.

-¡Gracias Arthur!- Dijo –Nos vemos en la mañana justo aquí, en este árbol- Dijo, Arthur asintió con la cabeza mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Alfred había dejado de abrazar a Arthur, este comenzó a caminar, pero luego se volteo y miro a Alfred con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Arthur, Alfred había sonreído.

-¡Nos vamos mañana Arthur!- Igual Alfred se despidió, agitaba la mano de un lado a otro, luego Arthur camino a paso rápido hacía el castillo, Alfred se quedó un momento en ese árbol a contemplar las estrellas.

Cuando Arthur estaba más cerca del castillo corrió, estaba preocupado por lo que pensaría Kiku. Cuando llego al castillo un guardia le abrió las grandes puertas del castillo.

-¿Dónde había estado Señor Arthur?- Pregunto el guardia mientras miraba a Arthur.

-Am… estaba por ahí Jejeje viendo el pueblo- Dijo mientras entraba corriendo. Cuando ya estaba dentro del castillo corrió a dejar la fruta, y luego corrió en busca de Kiku. Tardo muchos minutos en encontrarlo ya que el castillo era muy grande. Kiku se encontraba en esa habitación de grandes ventanas, donde le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí a Arthur. Cuando Arthur entro a la habitación, observo a Kiku que miraba fijamente el paisaje que mostraba fuera de la ventana –Kiku…- Menciono el nombre de él, Kiku al escuchar su voz se volteo rápidamente, y al ver que era Arthur corrió hacía él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Arthur sin dudarlo dos veces correspondió el abrazo de Kiku. Kiku escondió su rostro en el pecho de Arthur, había estado muy preocupado por él.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo preocupado que estaba- Dijo Kiku, Arthur había acariciado la cabeza de Kiku.

-Lo lamento mucho Kiku, no fue mi intención llegar tarde- Dijo Arthur mientras intentaba animarlo, Kiku alzó la mirada y la fijo en Arthur.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Pregunto Kiku, Arthur había quedado en silencio, pensaba que si le decía a Kiku lo de Alfred, Kiku se molestaría.

-Por todo el pueblo, estaba mirando todas las partes del pueblo pero… me había perdido y tarde algo de tiempo para poder volver aquí- Dijo algo nervioso, por suerte Kiku no lo notó, solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por eso, solo te dije que fueras por la fruta- Dijo mientras se separaba de Arthur –Bueno, me alegro que estés bien- Dijo Kiku, Arthur sonrió –Bien, ya que estas devuelta, hay que cenar- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Am… Este lo siento pero esta vez no asistiré a la cena- Dijo Arthur, al escuchar eso Kiku volteo y miro a Arthur algo confundido.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kiku, Arthur comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

-Solo porque no tengo hambre- Dijo, a Kiku se le hacía raro que Arthur no asistiera a la cena, él siempre lo hacía. Arthur había dicho eso porque ya quería ir a dormir y poder levantarse temprano para poder ir con Alfred.

-Am, está bien- No se negó Kiku, Arthur sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Kiku.

-Bueno, realmente estoy muy cansado, así que me iré a la cama ya- Dijo Arthur –Buenas noches Príncipe Kiku- Se despidió, a Kiku igual le había sorprendido eso, pero comprendía la razón de Arthur por lo cual estaba cansado.

-Buenas noches Arthur- Dijo Kiku mientras se despedía con la mano, Arthur hizo una reverencia hacía Kiku para luego salir de esa habitación y dirigirse a la suya.

Cuando Arthur llego a su habitación, se había cambiado de ropa para luego entrar entre las sabanas de su cama. Cuando ya estaba acostado miro hacía el techo, y no pudo evitar en pensar en Alfred, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, aquellos peculiares lentes que usaba, lo alto que era; Arthur de solo pensar en él se sonrojo y su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez.

-¿Por qué será que pasa esto?- Se preguntó así mismo mientras sus manos apretaba su camisa en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón, Arthur si darle mucho importancia, se acomodó para dormir, cerros los ojos con una gran sonrisa, pues se emocionaba por volver a ver a Alfred.

* * *

><p>En casa de Alfred, este igual dormiría, pues no quería llegar tarde mañana, le había agradado mucho haber pasado tiempo con Arthur. Le pasaba lo mismo que a Arthur, su corazón latía muy rápido, pero él no sabía porque pasaba, pero igual que Arthur no le dio tanta importancia a eso, lo único que le importaba era reunirse al día siguiente con su nuevo amigo Arthur.<p>

-Estoy seguro que esos ojos verdes los he visto antes…- Murmuro Alfred al recordar los ojos de Arthur, tenía recuerdos muy vagos sobre aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pero no podía recordar donde los había visto y mucho menos recordaba los momentos en que estaba con Arthur. Igual no le dio tanta importancia, pensaba que tal vez los había confundido con los ojos de alguien más, no era la única persona en el pueblo con ojos verdes, pero si con el intenso color verde. De tanto pensar, Alfred había quedado dormido, pues había trabajado mucho, sin darse cuenta en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa –Arthur…- Murmuro para luego quedar profundamente dormidos.

Desde ese día, la amistad que tenían Arthur y Alfred volvió, solo que ambos no sabía que eran amigos en el pasado. Pero no solo eso había nacido eso ese día, también un pequeño amor que ambos no lo sabían.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sdhgdfhdfdf espero que les haya gustado *3* y les haya llamado la atención :33 espero no tardar para escribir el siguiente cap. o3o bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo y no olviden en dejar sus Reviews que me ayudan a escribir~ <strong>_


	3. Una promesa

_**Continuación w! espero que les guste~ que realmente me tomo algo de trabajo poder hacerlo… no quiero que sea tan corta mi historia u3u  
>Y agradezco a las personas que me han apoyado y leen este fic! Grazie! <strong>_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas el sol salía, Arthur se levantó y con gran entusiasmo se preparó para volver a reunirse con su nuevo amigo Alfred. Cuando ya estaba listo, Arthur se aseguró de que Kiku aun siguiera dormido, cuando estuvo seguro de eso, se dirigió a las grandes puertas del castillo, los guardias miraron a Arthur, se les hacía muy raro que saliera.<p>

-¿Señor Arthur?- Pregunto uno de los guardias, Arthur miro a dicho guardia -¿Saldrá?- Pregunto, Arthur asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar -¿Sabe el príncipe Kiku que saldrá?- Cuando Arthur escucho eso, enseguida cubrió la boca del guardia con una de sus manos.

-Shhhh… No quiero que el príncipe Kiku se enteré que salí- Dijo Arthur mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en los del guardia, este asintió. Arthur se separó de él y siguió su camino.

-De seguro está detrás de una dama- Dijo el otro guardia con un tono burlón, Arthur se sonrojo por lo que había dicho el guardia, pero no dijo nada solo siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Alfred seguía dando vueltas por su cama, hasta que cayó de ella por tanto movimiento. Se levantó con dolor, pues se había golpeado la cabeza, se tallo los ojos mientras daba un par de bostezos, cuando miro por la ventana vio que ya era de día, tardo unos minutos hasta que recordó que tenía un compromiso hoy; reunirse de nuevo con Arthur.<p>

-¡Demonios!- Grito Alfred mientras tomaba ropa y se comenzaba a vestir -¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya quedado dormido?!-Este se comenzó a colocar el pantalón, había ido por una camisa pero como tenía el pantalón a medias hizo que se callera al suelo y su cara se estrelló contra el suelo. Alfred se comenzó a sobar la frente que ahora estaba roja –Rayos… esto apesta- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se ponía bien el pantalón, con más cuidado se comenzó a vestir, cuando ya estaba listo, busco una curita para ponérsela en la frente, pues sí que se había lastimado. Se dirigió a la salida, se dio una mirada en el espejo que estaba ahí y luego se sonrió así mismo -¡Muy bien! No todo está perdido- luego salió de su casa y se dirigió al gran árbol en donde se encontraría con Arthur.

Cuando Alfred llego al árbol, ahí estaba Arthur sentado en el césped, cuando Alfred vio a Arthur ahí esperándolo sonrió y comenzó a correr para llegar más rápido.

-¡Arthuuuur!- Grito Alfred mientras corría, al escuchar la voz de Alfred, Arthur volteo la mirada y la fijo en Alfred –Me alegro que hayas veni…- Alfred no termino de hablar pues recibió un golpe de parte de Arthur.

-¡Tonto! ¡Llegas tarde!- Exclamo Arthur con el ceño fruncido, Alfred se sobo en la parte en donde Arthur le había golpeado, no solo le dolía la frente por el golpe que se dio, ahora también el estómago, pues ahí recibió el golpe de Arthur -¡¿No sabes lo importante que es la puntualidad?!- Siguió regañándolo, Alfred no podía ni hablar, ya que el golpe que le había dado Arthur lo había dejado sin aliento. Arthur iba seguir regañándolo hasta que vio la curita en la frente de Alfred -¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunto mientras señalaba la frente de Alfred, Alfred tardó en responder pues aún no podía hablar, cuando se recuperó miro a Arthur algo avergonzado.

-E-Es que… me había quedado dormido, y me apresuré lo más que pude para llegar… pero me caí y pues… me golpeo…- Dijo Alfred avergonzado, al escuchar eso Arthur soltó una pequeña risa, eso hizo sentir peor a Alfred.

-Eres muy tonto- Arthur coloco una de sus manos en la frente de Alfred para sobarle, Alfred también comenzó a reír, aunque haya sido algo muy tonto, fue gracioso. Alfred había tomado la mano de Arthur y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, Arthur se sonrojo por lo que hizo, y de inmediato separo su mano de la de Alfred y se sentó en el césped, Alfred solo sonrió y también se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Te regañaron por llegar tarde?- Pregunto Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur, Arthur dio un suspiro y lo negó con la cabeza.

-No… Pero si preocupe mucho al príncipe Kiku-.

-¿Y sabe que no estas allí en este momento?- Pregunto, Arthur al escuchar eso, agacho la mirada y lo volvió a negar.

-N-No… no sabe que salí del castillo…- Se sentía algo culpable.

-Jem, que rebelde de tu parte- Dijo Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur, este se escondió entre sus hombros, pero luego Alfred sonrió –Es muy lindo que te hayas escapado para que nos pudiéramos ver- Dijo, al escuchar eso Arthur se sonrojo.

-N-Ni creas que lo hice por ti…. E-Es solo que dijiste que nos viéramos aquí… no podría dejarte aquí esperando- Dijo aun con la mirada escondido e intentado esconder el rubor en su cara.

-Jajajaja claro claro, me hubiera puesto triste si te hubieras negado- Dijo Alfred aun sonriendo, pero solo hizo que Arthur se sintiera más incómodo.

-¡Pero miren quien es!- Se escuchó la voz de un chico, Alfred y Arthur al escuchar dicha voz voltearon y miraron de quien se trataba, al ver quien era, Alfred sonrió.

-¡Antonio!- Dijo muy alegre Alfred, Antonio se acero a ellos y revolvió el cabello de Alfred, para luego fijar la mirada en Arthur.

-¿Es tu nuevo amigo?- Pregunto Antonio aun con la mirada en Arthur, Arthur igual miro a Antonio, Alfred tomo a Arthur del brazo y lo jalo.

-¡Sip! Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland- Dijo, Antonio al escuchar so nombre se sorprendió, él conocía ese apellido –Arthur, él es Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Dijo, Antonio saludo estrechando la mano de Arthur.

-Es muy curioso- Dijo Antonio, Arthur lo miro algo confundido.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Arthur, Antonio soltó la mano de Arthur.

-Oh no nada nada jem- Dijo Antonio mientras sonreía, luego giro y fijo su mirada en Alfred –Hoy no asistirás al trabajo ¿Verdad?- Dijo, al escuchar eso Alfred dio un golpe en su frete, pero luego se quejó pues aún le dolía por el golpe que se había dado antes. Pues había olvidado su trabajo, estaba tan emocionado por ver a Arthur que se olvidó por completo del trabajo.

-Lo… lo siento… Lo olvide- Dijo Alfred mientras agachaba la cabeza, Antonio sonrió y le dio palmadas en los hombros de Alfred.

-¡No te preocupes!- Dijo alegremente Antonio, al escuchar eso Alfred alzo la cabeza y miro sorprendido a Antonio –Has trabajado muy duro antes además…- Giro la mirada y la fijo en Arthur para luego sonreír –Veo que te estas divirtiendo con tu nuevo amigo- Alfred sonrió y lo asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno no importa, tomate unos días si gustas- Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Alfred mientras miraba como Antonio se alejaba.

-Ah sí, le prometí a Gilbert que tomaría unas cuentas cervezas con él- dijo Antonio mientras sonreía victoriosamente. Se despido para luego irse de ahí -*Kirkland… Pensaba que esa familia había sido asesinada*- Pensó mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla, decidió ignorar eso e ir con su amigo albino.

Alfred había vuelto a sentarse junto con Arthur.

-Tu amigo es muy alegre…-Arthur había mirado a Alfred, este sonrió.

-¡Claro!- Dijo alegremente Alfred -¡Es la persona más alegre que conozco!- Arthur sonrió débilmente por lo que dijo, mientras Alfred tenía amigos muy alegres, Arthur que ahora era su amigo, es muy serio.

-Yo no soy igual de alegre que tus amigos- Dijo seriamente, Alfred al escuchar eso comenzó a reír.

-Tal vez no, pero igual Arthur tiene sus encantos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, Cuando escucho eso Arthur volteo la mirada rápidamente con algo de enojo.

-Cállate-Arthur se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho él, Alfred río para luego pasar su brazo por el cuello de Arthur y obligarlo a que se acercará más a él.

-Jajajaja es la verdad- río Alfred con una gran sonrisa. Arthur no soporto aquel contacto con él, su cuerpo estaba nervioso, ni él sabía el porqué, así que sin poder aguantar empujo con gran fuerza a Alfred, este calló al césped algo confundido. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo notar el rubor que había por todo el rostro de Arthur. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba a su lado de nuevo.

-N-no me gusta que estén m-muy cercas de mi- Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pues ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho, por instinto, supuso él. Alfred sonrió y le dio de palmadas en la espalada a Arthur.

-Que amargado…- Murmuró Alfred, Arthur se encogió de hombros, por alguna razón le incomodo haber escuchado eso, Alfred lo pudo notar. Él sonrió mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a Arthur -¡No te pongas así Arthur!- Arthur volteo la mirada y la fijo en él –Supongo que ser amargado es lo que hace ser Arthur- Arthur lo miro molesto.

-Eso solo empeora las cosas idiota- Dijo Arthur algo molesto, pero Alfred solo río; cuando Arthur escucho su risa sonrió levemente, por alguna razón la risa de Alfred le hacía sentir nostálgico, pero no entendía el porqué.

Volvieron a pasar todo el día hablando de las cosas que le habían pasado, no se aburrían estando junto con el otro, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, les divertía mucho pasar tiempo juntos.  
>Esta vez, Arthur se aseguró de revisar su reloj para que no se repitiera lo del día anterior. Cuando dio alrededor de las seis, Arthur se levantó y sacudió el polvo.<p>

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Alfred, Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, no quiero que el príncipe Kiku se vuelva a preocupar, así que me iré temprano- Arthur comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo y miro a Alfred de reojo –M-mañana… ¿Nos podemos volver a ver?- Pregunto con algo de rubor en su cara, Alfred cuando escucho eso sonrío y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡Claro!- Dijo alegremente Alfred, luego se levantó y agito la mano –Mañana a la misma hora-.

-Y en el mismo lugar- Completo Arthur mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, Alfred también sonrió y lo afirmo, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos.

-Nos vemos, hasta mañana Arthur- Se despidió Alfred.

-N-nos vemos… Alfred…- Arthur observo como Alfred se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacía dirección del castillo.

En el camino de regreso al castillo, Arthur recordaba todo lo que habían estado hablando y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas. Cuando llego al castillo fue recibido por los guardias que notaron la felicidad de Arthur.

-Vaya vaya ¿Le fue bien en su cita?- Brome uno de los guardias, Arthur se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-E-Eso no te importa-Arthur camino rápidamente hacía el interior del castillo, los guardias soltaron unas pequeñas risas. Arthur se dirigió cuidadosamente a su habitación, si Kiku le preguntaba dónde estaría, le diría que estuvo todo el día en su habitación. Cuando entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Por fin te encuentro- Se escuchó una voz, Arthur dio un salto por el susto, volteo hacía dónde provenía la voz y, vio a Kiku quien tenía una mirada muy seria.

-A-Ah… Kiku…- Dijo nerviosamente Arthur, Kike se le acerco lentamente a Arthur.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Pregunto sin dejar de tener esa mirada seria, Arthur había tragado saliva, pues estaba nervioso.

-P-Pues…- Había pasado su brazo por detrás de su cuello -¡Había estado todo el día en el jardín!- La mirada de Kiku pareció ser menos seria –Ya hace mucho tiempo que no veía las rosas, y decidí ayudarle al jardinero, y casi me lleve todo el día ahí- Kiku había dado un suspiro, al parecer no se le había ocurrido buscar en el jardín.

-Menos mal- Dijo Kiku, Arthur también dio un suspiro, había funcionado su mentira, aunque no le gustaba mucho mentir, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. –Pero por lo menos me hubieras dicho que estarías ahí- Kiku había tomado las dos manos de Arthur.

-Lo siento, te avisaré la próxima vez- Kiku asintió con la cabeza. Luego soltó las manos de Arthur y comino en dirección a la salida.

-Está bien, por ahora, vayamos a cenar- Dijo Kiku mientras miraba a Arthur, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, adelántate, en seguida voy- Kiku obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacía en gran comedor.

-*Mmm… Ayer y hoy Arthur ha estado actuando muy extraño… ¿Realmente me estará diciendo la verdad?*- Pensó Kiku, le preocupa un poco la actitud de Arthur, pero más, le daba mucha curiosidad el porqué.

* * *

><p>Arthur dio un suspiro al momento en que se fue Kiku, pensó que Kiku no sospechaba nada.<p>

-Uff… Menos mal que no se dio cuenta- Dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba en su cama –Me pregunto… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le cuento de Alfred? A lo mejor se alegre y vayamos los dos a ser amigos de él– Se dejó caer en su cama mientras pensaba eso. –Pero… ¿Y si llega a odiarlo? ¿No me dejará pasar tiempo con él?- Pensó en ello, luego se levantó rápidamente mientras lo negaba con la cabeza -¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!- Se levantó con algo de temor –Perdón Kiku… Pero no te diré a donde es qué voy… mucho menos con quien… Además… -Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho en la parte en donde se encontraba su corazón –Por alguna razón creo que me dolería ser separado de Alfred… a pesar que solo llevo dos días conociéndolo- Comenzó a caminar hacía el comedor –No… No dejaré que me separen de él…- Se dijo así mismo mientras avanzaba más rápido.

Arthur realmente no quería ser separado de Alfred, sentía muy dentro de sí, que una vez ya había dejado a alguien importante, no quería dejar a alguien otra vez, así que se prometió a si mismo proteger su amistad y estar siempre con Alfred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Quise poner algo gracioso para que el fic no fuera taaan serio, pero no se si causo alguna gracia… espero que si~ <strong>_

_**Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. No olviden dejar sus Reviews nwn **_


	4. Siempre Juntos

_**Pues he aquí la continuación :33 disculpa por la tardanza con eso del colegio… Jejeje pero bueno! Ya estoy de vacaciones así que intentaré actualizar más pronto! :33 espero que lo disfruten~**_

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias semanas, Arthur y Alfred se encontraban en el árbol sin falta alguna, aunque a veces Alfred llegaba tarde y era regañado por Arthur, pero todos los días se veían. Lo que no sabía Arthur es que Kiku sospechaba, se empezaba a preguntar dónde estaba Arthur, antes todo el tiempo Arthur estaba a su lado y ahora ya no; Solo lo veía en las noches y a veces en las mañanas, pero en las tardes, nunca, buscaba y buscaba por todo el castillo, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo. Cuando Arthur regresaba decía que se la pasaba ayudando a los sirvientes, no convencía del todo a Kiku.<p>

Ese día, Kiku estaba en su búsqueda de Arthur.

-Ah… ¿Dónde se meterá?- Se había sentado en el suelo mientras se recargaba en la pared –Desde que salió del castillo ha estado desapareciendo- Había bajado la mirada -¿Estará saliendo del castillo?- Pensó en esa posibilidad, luego de pensar se levantó lo más rápido que pudo -¡Si es así! ¡Podría pasarle algo malo como la otra vez!- Comenzó a caminar, le preocupaba mucho la idea, no quería que nada malo le pasará a Arthur –Tengo que averiguar dónde se va Arthur- Camino y camino sin fijarse a su paso, estaba preocupado y muy distraído, tanto que había chocado con alguien, cuando alzo la mirada vio que con quien había chocado era Arthur.

-Kiku… ¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Arthur, Kiku dio un suspiro al ver que Arthur estaba de vuelta, le miro algo serio, Arthur se había puesto nervioso.

-Arthur… ¿Dónde has estado en estos días?- Le pregunto, Arthur como en la otras ocasiones estaba nervioso y asustado, cada vez Kiku sospechaba más y más y preguntaba con más frecuencia donde había estado él.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- Dijo Arthur –He estado ayudando a los sirvientes en sus tareas, no quiero ser alguien inútil – Había comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria hacía donde Kiku se dirigía, Kiku había tomado el brazo de Arthur, este lo miro confundido.

-Pero… Cuando te busco, no logro encontrarte…- Kiku tenía la mirada hacia abajo, Arthur suspiró, no le agradaba ver así a su amigo.

-Tal vez es porque cuando tú me buscas yo ya estoy en otra par…- Arthur no terminó de hablar pues Kiku le había interrumpido.

-¡No!... Es… Qué casualidad ¿No?- Arthur se ponía más nervioso -¿Seguro de que has estado ayudando? No será que… - Kiku había quedado en silencio -¿Has estado saliendo del castillo?- Pregunto, cuando escucho eso Arthur sintió un gran miedo, Kiku ya empezó a pensar que él salía del castillo, tenía que hacer algo para que cambiara aquella suposición. Arthur inmediatamente corrió y abrazo a Kiku.

-No seas tonto- Dijo Arthur mientras lo abrazaba, Kiku correspondió al abrazo de Arthur –Como crees que saldría del castillo, me has dicho muchas veces que el exterior es peligroso, sé que si me pasa algo, a ti te dolería mucho, y no quiero lastimarte- Dijo, aquellas palabras hizo sentir mucho mejor a Kiku, aunque fueran mentiras de Arthur.

-Jejeje supongo que me pase un poco- Dijo Kiku mientras miraba a Arthur, este sonrió. –Perdón Arthur, solo estaba preocupado- Arthur había soltado a Kiku para luego acariciar la cabeza de él.

-No pasa nada Kiku, entiendo porque estás preocupado, pero confía en mí, no pasa nada, he estado todos los días en el castillo- Arthur se sentía mal por las mentiras que decía, pero no tenía opción, no quería que Kiku se molestará y le impidiera ver a Alfred. Kiku sonrió le alegraba escuchar eso, hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo.

-Gracias por decírmelo Arthur- Dijo Kiku, Arthur sonrió y ambos comenzaron a camina.

-*Que bueno que Alfred se fue temprano hoy…. Si no… no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera hecho Kiku*- Pensó aliviado Arthur. No era muy tarde, así que Arthur pasaría el resto del día con Kiku, para calmarlo y hacer que él cambie de opinión el día siguiente igual estaría con Kiku, aunque se sentía triste porque no tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Alfred que faltaría. A Arthur no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos faltar a algo importante, pero si no lo hacía, Kiku empezaría a sospechar más y eso no quería Arthur.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, Kiku parecía estar feliz, Arthur le agradaba verlo así, en cierta parte extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, mañana estaría todo el día con él.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, fueron a aquella habitación con inmensas ventanas y contemplaron la vista nocturna. Kiku extrañaba hacer eso, le agradaba mucho poder volver contemplar aquella vista junto con Arthur.

-Arthur…- Dijo Kiku mientras lo miraba, este también lo miro y le sonrío –Ya extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo- había bajado la mirada, realmente extrañaba eso, Arthur dio un suspiro y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo para que eso cambiará.

-Ah… Kiku, yo igual lo extraño, pero no te preocupes, mañana estaré contigo- Le sonrió, al escuchar eso Kiku alzo la mirada y la fijo en Arthur.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto, Arthur asintió con la cabeza, Kiku sonrió levemente, se sentía muy feliz de poder volver a estar con su amigo, se giró y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Arthur, este se sorprendió pero acepto el abrazo de Kiku. Poco tiempo después Kiku se separó de Arthur y se dirigió a la puerta. –Bueno Arthur, mi iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana- Le dio a Arthur una tierna sonrisa, Arthur igual le sonrió, se le acercó y le revolvió el cabello para luego hacer una reverencia hacía él.

-Buenas noches príncipe Kiku- Kiku sonrió para dar luego media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación dejando a Arthur solo. Arthur se acercó a las ventanas y coloco una de sus manos en ellas mientras miraba el paisaje oscuro. Dio un suspiro y luego se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía algo mal, ya que mañana no estaría con Alfred, pero tenía que hacerlo; llego a su habitación y se cambió la ropa para luego acostarse en su cama.

Arthur intentaba dormir, pero no podía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que diría Alfred, se preguntaba; ¿Se enojaría con Arthur? ¿Le molestará saber que prefirió estar con Kiku con él? Preguntas así llenaban la mente de Arthur impidiéndole dormir. Luego de tres largas horas de intentar dormir, por fin pudo quedar dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se levantó de golpe aun con algo de sueño.

-¡Iré rápido a ver a Alfred y le diré que no estaré con él!- Arthur se levantó algo soñoliento comenzó a vestirse lo más pronto posible –Pero… ¿Y si no está él ahí?- Acomodaba su cabello despeinado y se lavó la cara -¡Entonces lo esperaré hasta que llegue!- Salió de su habitación muy motivado, caminó a paso rápido hasta la salida del castillo, apenas saliera del castillo correría hasta llegar al árbol… pero... Cuando estuvo a punto de salir fue detenido por alguien.

-¿Arthur?- Pregunto Kiku quien venía del jardín, Arthur miro nervioso a Kiku, su plan de ir a avisarle a Alfred no funciono por encontrarse a Kiku -¿Qué haces tan temprano?- Kiku estaba confundido, Arthur había tragado saliva.

-Am… Lo mismo me pregunto hacía a ti- Murmuro, luego miro a Kiku con firmeza –Es que quería visitar las rosas, siempre lo hago por la mañana- La confusión de Kiku pareció haberse ido y miro a Arthur con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, entonces ve- Kiku le había abierto el paso para que fuera al jardín, Arthur salió y comenzó a caminar. –Más tarde desayunaremos- Dijo mientras miraba a Arthur, este asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el jardín de rosas.

-*Rayos… ¿Por qué Kiku se tuvo que levantar temprano?*- Arthur estaba triste de no poder ir a avisarle a Alfred, no tenía otra opción que estarse todo el día en el castillo. Arthur dio un suspiro y siguió su camino hacía el jardín –Bueno, si estaré aquí, por lo menos veré a mis queridas rosas- Siguió motivado, ya hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba el jardín.

Cuando llego admiro todas las rosas rojas que se encontraban ahí, vaya que le gustaban mucho las rosas, las acariciaba y les hablaba, olfateaba el dulce aroma que desprendían las rosas, había extraño aquel aroma.

-¿Señor Kirkland?- Se escuchó una voz, cuando Arthur la escucho inmediatamente volteo la mirada y la fijo en el chico que se encontraba ahí; Un chico no muy alto, de cabello color naranja obscuro y ojos color ámbar, y con un rizo que sobresalía de su cabello.

-¡Feliciano!- Dijo Arthur alegre, Feliciano se le acercó y le sonrió, él era el jardinero, encargado de mantener el jardín hermoso.

-Arthur~ Ya hace mucho tiempo que no venías, las rosas se sentían muy solas- Feliciano se había sentado en una silla que se encontraba ahí, invito a Arthur a sentarse este acepto y se sentó en la otro silla que se encontraba ahí -¿Por qué no habías venido? – Arthur suspiro y miro a Feliciano, él era una buena persona, Arthur podía confiarle hasta el mayor secreto y él nunca lo diría.

-Ah pues… verás…- Arthur pensaba en como decírselo a él, Feliciano miro curioso a Arthur –Hace unas cuentas semanas conocí a una persona…- Arthur iba seguir hablando, pero Feliciano sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y miraba alegre a Arthur.

-¡Has conocido a una chica!- Había dicho con gran emoción, Arthur soltó una pequeña risa mientras lo negaba, la felicidad de Feliciano pareció haber ido, y se volvió a sentar –Ve~ ¿Entonces?- Arthur suspiro y miro a Feliciano.

-Es un chico, lo conocí el día en que salí junto con el príncipe Kiku y… pues nos hicimos muy amigos, y cada día iba a visitarlo- Al momento en que Arthur lo iba contando sin darse cuenta en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Feliciano pudo notar aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa de Arthur era muy rara que se viera, Feliciano igual sonrió mientras miraba a Arthur.

-Es por eso que no has venido~- Arthur asintió con la cabeza, Feliciano se había levantado y se dirigió a las rosas, las acarició y suavemente dijo. -¿Y ya lo sabe el príncipe Kiku?- Le pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo, Arthur volvió a suspirar mientras lo negaba con la cabeza.

-Ah no- Paso una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello –Pienso que no le agradará la idea de que vaya a ver a Alfred…. Y no me deje visitarle nunca más- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, Feliciano se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas a Arthur.

-Ah sí que su nombre es Alfred ¿Eh? – Sonrió –Tu debes saber mejor que nadie que el príncipe Kiku nunca se enojaría por una amistad, mucho menos una de su mejor amigo- Feliciano intento animar a Arthur, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero, aun así, Arthur tenía la inseguridad y el miedo de que Kiku se lo negará.

-Pero aun así… no quiero arriesgarme, no me perdonaría a mí mismo si es que eso pasará- Dijo algo triste Arthur, Feliciano le volvió a sonreír, tomo las manos de Arthur y lo obligo a levantarse, él fijo la mirada en Feliciano.

-Ve~ No te preocupes, eso nunca pasará~- Le guiño el ojo, Arthur sonrió levemente –Tampoco te preocupes, no le diré nada al príncipe Kiku de tu lindo amor~- Arthur al escuchar aquella palabra se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Feliciano sólo río, de inmediato recibió un zape de parte de Arthur.

-¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡A-Alfred y yo somos s-sólo amigos!- Tartamudeo Arthur mientras intentaba ocultar su rubor, Feliciano seguía riendo mientras que se sobaba por el golpe que le dio Arthur.

-Jejeje bromeo bromeo- Agito la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo –Es mejor que regreses al castillo, Kiku te ha de estar esperando para el desayuno- Arthur lo había olvidado –Yo seguiré con el cuidado de la rosas, ve tranquilamente- Arthur sonrió y se dirigió de regreso al castillo.

-Gracias Feli- Se despidió con la mano, igual lo hizo Feliciano mientras le sonreía.

-Le mandas mis saludos a Alfred- Dijo alegremente, luego Arthur se dirigió de vuelta al castillo. Feliciano había vuelto a sentarse en la silla mientras tomaba una rosa que había caído al suelo –Es obvio que Arthur quedará enamorado de ese Alfred ¿No lo crees bella?- Le murmuro a la rosa mientras olfateaba su olor.

* * *

><p>Arthur se dirigió lo más rápido que puedo al gran comedor; cuando llego ahí estaba Kiku juntos con más personas esperando a que llegará Arthur.<p>

-Lamento mucho la tardanza- Arthur tomo asiento a lado de Kiku, este sólo sonrió.

-¿Estabas con Feliciano?- Pregunto Kiku mientras lo miraba, Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo…- Arthur no termino de hablar ya que recordó que se supone que todos los días iba a visitarlo –Digo ejem… me quede hablando con él sobre las rosas, siempre hablamos ja- Intento disimular y corregir su error, al parecer Kiku no llego a notar la equivocación de Arthur, solo seguía mirando a Arthur con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando hayas estado aquí en el castillo- Dijo Kiku para luego comenzar a comer su comida, Arthur suspiro, casi lo arruinaba, ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso.

Durante todo el tiempo en lo que ellos comían, había un silencio incomodo, Kiku y Arthur acostumbraban hablar a la hora del desayuno, pero esta vez no fue así; Arthur estaba distraído, pensando en Alfred, comía mientras que tenía la mirada fija en un punto y para nada cambiaba la posición, Kiku decidió romper aquel silencio.

-Arthur… ¿Tienes algo?- Le pregunto mientras lo miraba, tardo unos segundos en responder, Arthur miro a Kiku algo nervioso.

-A-ah… no, no tengo nada- Pero Kiku no estaba del todo convencido.

-¿Seguro? Siempre hablamos a la hora del desayuno, y esta vez, está muy callado, pareces estar muy distraído- La curiosidad de Kiku era cada vez más grande, al igual que el nerviosismo de Arthur.

-Ah… no… no es nada en serio Kiku- Arthur intento sonreír lo menos nervioso posible, pero su sonrisa estaba temblando. Kiku se le acercó y coloco una de sus manos en él.

-Tienes algo, no quieras ocultármelo- Kiku le había mirado tiernamente, Arthur estaba más nervioso que antes, se levantó de golpe y dio media vuelta.

-En serio, no tengo nada, solo, no dormí bien anoche, eso es todo. Iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco- Dijo para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación a paso rápido, Kiku había mirado como Arthur se alejaba, Kiku se preocupó mucho por él, pero si era lo que decía Arthur, tenía que dejar que descansará.

Una vez que Arthur estaba fuera de la vista de Kiku, corrió en dirección a su habitación. Cuando llego cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro.

-¡Que escusa tan estúpida! No creo que Kiku se la crea… comenzará a hacerme preguntas… ¡Que tonto fui!- Comenzó a culparse así mismo, daba vueltas y vueltas por su cama.

Luego de tanto dar vueltas y culparse, Arthur quedo totalmente dormido, pues la excusa que había dicho no era del todo mentira, no había dormido bien por estar pensando en Alfred; tiempo después, Kiku se dirigió a la habitación de Arthur y entro en ella cuidadosamente.

-¿Arthur?- Kiku entro y se encontró con Arthur descansando en su cama, al verlo Kiku sonrió, pues con eso comprobaba lo que había dicho Arthur, se le acercó y acaricio el cabello de Arthur –Entonces si estabas cansado- Kiku seguía observando a Arthur, de repente este se movió y sonrió, Kiku al verlo se sintió muy feliz, y, de impulso se le acercó a Arthur y lo observo más de cerca.

-Alfred…- Murmuro Arthur lo suficientemente claro como para ser escuchado por Kiku, este se le quedo mirando, luego se separó y dio media vuelta, estaba confundido ¿Quién era Alfred? Se preguntaba, si bien recordaba, en el castillo no había nadie que se llamará Alfred.

-Podría ser que Arthur…- Volteo la mirada hacía Arthur, luego lo negó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Miro por última vez a Arthur para luego salir de su habitación dando un fuerte golpe al momento de cerrar la puerta. Arthur al escuchar aquel golpe medio se despertó y miro a su alrededor

-¿Hum? Juro haber escuchado al príncipe Kiku…- Murmuró mientras observaba su habitación, decidió ignorarlo y levantarse, ya que no acostumbraba a dormir en el día. Se levantó, se acomodó su ropa y cabellos, para luego salir de su habitación e ir en busca del príncipe Kiku. Lo busco por durante media hora, cuando lo encontró se le acercó y le sonrió.

-Arthur…- Menciono su nombre seriamente, aún seguía confundido por el nombre que había dicho inconscientemente.

-Disculpa Kiku, no fue mi intención comportarme así- Se disculpó Arthur mientras miraba a Kiku, él lo negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Arthur, estabas cansado, lo entiendo- Arthur sonrió y se le acercó más a Kiku-

-Muchas gracias Kiku- Dijo Arthur mientras hacía una reverencia, Kiku quería preguntarle sobre quien era Alfred.

-¡Arthur!- Kiku miro a Arthur, este alzó la mirada y la fijo en él, hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a preguntar, al final, no tuvo el valor para preguntárselo–Em, quédate conmigo en lo que resta del día ¿Si?- Arthur asintió la cabeza mientras le sonreía, y tal como pidió Kiku, Arthur se quedó junto con él todo lo que restaba del día; pero aun así, Kiku tenía gran curiosidad por lo que había dicho Arthur, pero por el momento, no le preguntaría, supuso que podría ser de sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

-¡Que malo eres Arthur!- Chillo Alfred mientras miraba a Arthur algo triste.

-Ya te dije que lo siento muchísimo- Arthur intentaba animar a Alfred quien estaba triste, ya que fue dejado solo el día anterior.

-¡Me dejaste esperando todo el día!- Seguía con su berrinche -¡¿Qué te costaba avisarme?! ¡No me hubiera levantado temprano!- Arthur se le acercó y puso ambas manos en la cara de Alfred, apretando las mejillas de él.

-¡Argh! ¡Ya cállate!- Arthur ya se había molestado -¡Actúas como un niño pequeño!- Obligo a Alfred a que lo mirará a los ojos -¡Ya te dije que no pude avisarte! ¡El príncipe Kiku empezó a sospechar y tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión!- Siguió mirando a Alfred, este se calmó y sólo escucho a Arthur–No quería que se molestará y no me dejará visitarte más- Dejo las mejillas de Alfred y bajo la mirada, este le miro sorprendido.

-Entonces…. Lo hiciste para poder seguirnos viendo- Al escuchar eso, Arthur se sonrojo y lo negó con la cabeza y manos, Alfred río y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arthur -¡Eso me hace muy feliz!- Dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Arthur, Arthur se sintió feliz cuando lo dijo, y poco a poco fue correspondiendo al abrazo de Alfred –Pero para la próxima avisa- Había inflado las mejillas –Tenía miedo de que de hartarás de mí y ya no quisieras ser mi amigo- Arthur volvió a sentir aquella sensación, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, inmediatamente se separó de Alfred y desvió la mirada.

-N-no digas cosas raras…- Dijo Arthur aún con la mirada desviada, Alfred sólo río, le gustaba mucho ver aquel comportamiento de su amigo. Arthur miro a Alfred de reojo mientras murmuraba –Nunca llegaría a hacerte eso…-.

-¿Eh?- Arthur pensó que Alfred no le había escuchado, pero no fue así, entendió todo perfectamente, Arthur volvió a voltear la mirada sonrojado.

-¡N-no dije nada!- Intento simular pero ya era demasiado tarde, Alfred comenzó a reír, Arthur se había encogido de hombros. Alfred tomo la mano de Arthur y le sonrió gentilmente.

-¡Entonces está decidido!- Dijo Alfred mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Arthur, este lo miro confundido -¡Siempre estaremos juntos!- Eso hizo que Arthur se sonrojara más.

-I-idiota…- murmuro, pero no negaba que le gustaba la idea, quería estar todo el tiempo junto con Alfred, se sentía muy feliz estando con él.

Y todo el día, Arthur y Alfred se la pasaron juntos, hablando y riendo, ambos estaban felices de poder estar juntos, a ninguno de los dos les gusto haber estado un día separados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me maten ;u; sé que aquí no hubo mucho UsUk, pero, era necesario uwu Kiku también necesita atención ;w; (?) pero bueno, las cosas no se quedarán así se los prometo! :3 ya lo verán x3 y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado owo y esperen pacientemente el siguiente cap.~ no olviden en dejar sus Reviews :333 <strong>_


End file.
